


'Bad' Luck

by MysticMandragora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Paint, Body Worship, Bokuto & Kuroo Being Idiots, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Muscle Worship, Muscles, Name-Calling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, One Shot, Parades, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, St. Patrick's Day, Top Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMandragora/pseuds/MysticMandragora
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto are celebrating St. Patrick's Day with their friends by dressing up in green and going to watch the annual parade. However, Akaashi is thoroughly distracted by what his boyfriend decides to wear for the occasion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy St. Patrick's Day! Here's a fic for you all. :D

"Bokuto-san, what in the world are you wearing?" Akaashi asked his boyfriend with raised eyebrows, eyeing his attire for the day questionably. Bokuto grinned at him widely and stood up tall with his hands on his hips.

"It's Saint Patrick's Day today Akaashi. So I have to dress up for the occasion." He boldly stated.

"Yes I know Bokuto-san. I can see that with the green trousers and bow tie you have on. I'm just wondering why you're not wearing a shirt and your torso and arms are covered in body paint." The shorter male's eyes stared at the green colored Celtic markings on Bokuto's tan skin with a bit of slight fascination. Those markings made his build and toned muscles stand out more. His overall outfit made him look like a sexy and shirtless butler. Akaashi couldn't stop the blush from forming on his cheeks.

Luckily, Bokuto did not seem to notice his reaction. He was more focused on staying as still as possible as Kuroo and Kenma added the finishing touches on his body paint.

"A little bit more here and a little bit more there... And we are finished. You may now take a look in the mirror." Kenma announced with a seemingly bored expression as he started tidying up their paints and brushes. He was wearing a forest green hoodie with regular denim pants, his handheld gaming console peaking out of one of his pockets.

Bokuto immediately ran to the glass mirror at the end of their apartment's hallway, gasping and smiling happily at the finished result. "I-It's amazing! I look so fucking cool! Hey Kuroo look at me! Don't I look good?!" He turned around to look towards his best friend for his opinion.

Kuroo, who was wearing a bright green tank top and khaki knee length shorts, grinned back at him and whistled teasingly, "Looking good bro! You look like some sort of fucking hot Celtic sex god! Everyone will be staring at you in awe at the parade later for sure!" He winked at the grey haired man who only laughed hard at the other's comment.

"Aw thanks bro! Hehe, but I'm not that good-looking!" He replied back loudly from the hallway.

_Oh yes you are Koutarou. You're literally making me hard in my pants!_ Akaashi thought to himself silently, trying his very best to conceal the awkward boner in his pants.

Kenma suddenly interrupted with a sigh, "Are we going now? The parade will start without us in about thirty minutes."

That made Bokuto cuss in a panicked state, "Shit! We're gonna be late to watch the parade! Come on guys let's go already!" He yelled as he bursted out the front door and out of sight, leaving the door wide open.

"Well there he goes. Haha! I better go on after him before he runs into somebody. Catch you guys later." Kuroo chuckled and saluted the shorter males with that feline smirk of his that made Kenma blush before going on after his energetic best friend.

Packing up their necessities in their bags, the two remaining men exited and locked the apartment door before walking briskly to catch up to their respective and idiotic boyfriends.

Kenma patted Akaashi's back in silent sympathy as he went on slightly ahead, leaving a blushing and mildly aroused Akaashi with his thoughts of dark green markings covering toned muscled skin.

_Akaashi swore that he was having bad luck today of all days._

 

* * *

 

  _Akaashi actually thought he was going to self combust from heat exhaustion._

He was sitting beside Kenma on the sidewalk, watching a fleet of Irish themed floats passing through the street one after the other, all having the color green incorporated into their designs. Bright and fun Irish folk music could be heard throughout the speakers on each of the floats, as well as from the marching bands who were performing in green and gold attire. A young woman wearing a white blouse with a green vest and short ruffled skirt danced, dancing and skipping along the road and flawlessly playing a fiddle. Sometimes she approached  close to the crowd to smile and get them clapping along to the festive music.

Akaashi looked to his other side where Bokuto and Kuroo were standing up cheering and hollering at a group of Japanese dancers dressed in traditional Irish clothing and performing an Irish folk dance routine as they went down the street.

Bokuto was sweating from the heat and enthusiastic cheering, his tanned skin glistening in the sunlight. Some droplets of sweat were trailing down those delicious muscles so sinfully that Akaashi could not suppress the faint moan from escaping his lips.

Akaashi tried to distract himself by observing the ongoing parade and his surroundings. However, he spotted several pedestrians on the sidelines staring towards Bokuto with heat and lust clouding their eyes.

A heavy and unpleasant feeling pulled deep in his chest, jealousy overwriting his thoughts. Bokuto was his boyfriend. _His._ Seeing other people gaze at his boyfriend so longingly made his heart sink and anger burn in his very being. He noticed some of them licking their lips and some snapping photos of Bokuto from their phones. That made Akaashi growl deeply. _How dare they do such a perverted thing right where he can see them?!_ He could not stand this any longer. Akaashi stood up abruptly and grabbed at Bokuto's larger hand, pulling him away from the parade, the crowd, and their friends.

Bokuto yelped in surprise at the sudden action, looking at Akaashi with wide eyes, "Akaashi?! What's wrong?! W-Where are we going?!"

Akaashi said nothing to him as he looked back and noticed Kenma and Kuroo nod at him knowingly in slight amusement, faint smirks on their faces. Akaashi narrowed his eyes at them. _Those sneaky bastards knew how greatly attracted he was to his boyfriend. And they had done this on purpose, suggesting the entire outfit to Bokuto when he could not decide what he should wear._  

_I'm going to have a nice and friendly chat with them once we see each other again._  Akaashi thought to himself as he was looking forward and dragging a flustered and confused Bokuto back to their apartment with the intention of ravishing and having the oblivious and sexy man all to himself.

_Maybe he did not have such bad luck after all._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested, I proudly present you the bonus chapter!

As the couple entered their shared apartment, Akaashi closing and locking the front door behind them, he pinned Bokuto's back against it making the taller of the two gasp loudly, "Akaashi?! What is the meaning of thi-mmph-?!" Bokuto attempted to say as Akaashi pinned his back against the front door and clashed their lips together, his hands pinning each of Bokuto's own beside the sides of his face. The grey haired man released a soft and muffled moan as he melted into the kiss, his cheeks blushing a deep pink. Bokuto really loved it whenever they kissed, and Akaashi knew this fairly well.

After a few seconds, Akaashi broke away from the kiss and stared at his boyfriend with piercing and lustful eyes. "I think you know fully well what this is about, Koutarou..." He said in a low and sultry voice which sent shivers through Bokuto's body.

"I don't know what you're talking about Akas-aah-!" He gasped out as the shorter male started trailing kisses down his neck, his mouth sucking and leaving soft love bites on the tan skin.

"You're lying Koutarou. Did you know how _hard_ it was to be right next to you when you're dressed up like _this._ " He hissed as he brought one of his hands to one of Bokuto's nipples and pinched it hard making the other male mewl out in pleasure. "Your body was sweating and shining in the sunlight, your muscles were practically exposed and everyone was staring at you as if you were some sort of tasty dessert. _Fuck,_ Koutarou I got so jealous and you were driving me crazy!" He continued to lick his tongue all the way from his neck and up to his ear, his teeth nipping the lobe gently but eliciting a faint whimper from Bokuto.

The taller male's blush deepened at hearing Akaashi cuss. The boy rarely did it, but whenever it was just the two of them, he would let a few vulgar words spill out every now and then, and _fuck_ did it turn Bokuto on.

"I-I didn't know.. Keiji.. I didn't k-know that I-nngh!" He whined as he felt Akaashi press his thigh against his crotch.

The dark haired man licked his ear with a breathy sigh which made Bokuto shudder vulnerably. "Oh did you? Then why are your cheeks getting so red, and why is your dick getting hard?" The redness of Bokuto's cheeks darkened and his breath hitched at the question. He could feel Bokuto's dick harden and twitch through his trousers.  _Aha bingo!_ Akaashi smirked.

"Ah, so you did do it on purpose. My slutty boyfriend wanted to get me hot and bothered. Isn't that right, Koutarou?" He growled into the other's ear, his own hardened erection grinding against Bokuto's toned thigh.

Bokuto was beginning to pant heavily at the stimulation on his own cock, precum starting to soak his boxers and pants. "I wanted.. mmgh! I w-wanted to see how you would.. a-ah.. react! I-I wanted to see that cute face of yours.. o-oh.. blushing and I wanted you to take me.. a-ah.. and fuck me.. hngh-nnh!" He stuttered out honestly and needy. Akaashi was not amused at all and he just about lost it.

"Oh so the little slut did do it on purpose! Did you just want to get my attention, wanted to make me go insane from how hot and sexy you looked out there? Or... did you just want other people's attention? You wanted them to come and touch you? Wanted those perverted men to fuck you right there in the open? You wanted to be their dirty slut? Is that what you fucking wanted Koutarou?!" He pulled away from his ear to face him, a serious and dangerous expression on his handsome face. He was literally dry humping the other male now, their crotches rubbing and thrusting against each other, the friction making them feel so good through the fabric of their pants.

"A-agh.. n-no Keiji! O-only for you! Mmnn.. I only wanted _you_.. a-ah god! Oh _Keiji!_ So good!" Bokuto was getting more aroused at the filthy words spewing out of his lover's mouth. He had a bit of a kink with dirty talk and being called names by Akaashi whenever they were in bed. Bokuto knew not all of the things Akaashi was saying were true about him. However, some were quite true.

"Hmm, so are you saying you're _my_ little slut then, Koutarou?" The shorter of the two grinned darkly.

Bokuto licked his lips smirking back at Akaashi seductively, his cheeks still dark pink with their intimacy. "Mmn, yes... fuck yes... I'm _your_ little slut Keiji... No one else's... Just _you_ Keiji..." He drawled sultrily, his gold eyes hazed with love and lust for the other man.

Akaashi's smirk widened a bit. He planted a soft kiss to his sexy boyfriend's lips before pulling away and letting him go. He beckoned him with his finger, licking his lips slowly before saying, "Come with me baby. Let's take a shower together. Let us clean that body paint off of you so I can have my way with your body. What do you say, Koutarou?"

Bokuto could only grin and nod as he followed after Akaashi to their shared bathroom.

_Today was going to be a lucky day for sure now._

 

* * *

 

 

Loud moans and groans of pleasure filled the room as the couple kissed each other deeply, their hot and wet tongues mingling as they tasted each other, both of them finding their tastes addicting. Steam clouded the humid air of the bathroom coming from the shower, warm water soaking and drenching their fully naked bodies. Bokuto and Akaashi were both impressively well-built and toned, their lean but well-muscled bodies trained and honed through years of playing volleyball both during high school and now in their university. They also worked out in their local gym every now and then, both trying to stay fit and healthy. The water droplets on their tan skin glistened from the bathroom light making their bodies shine as if they were gods. They were both eyeing each other from head to toe, admiring and thinking how lucky they were to be in love with each other. Akaashi licked his lips as he rinsed off the remaining body paint from Bokuto's skin and muscles, letting his hand caress over his biceps, pecs, and abs a bit longer, Bokuto taking notice of this.

"Like what you see babe?" Bokuto smirked knowingly at him, his own cock twitching as he felt those hands roam and touch his body. His eyes closed as he shivered and sighed in bliss, "Ahh... yes... mmn... that feels so good Keiji..."

Akaashi looked back at his boyfriend and smiled lovingly. "Of course I do Koutarou. Your body is so hot, sexy, and perfect. I could touch and lick your muscular body all day." He giggled softly as he saw how relaxed and even more turned on his lover was getting from him just touching him. He could not blame him. He felt the same way whenever Bokuto did the same to him. "You must really like it when I touch you, don't you, Koutarou?" He smirked as he pinned Bokuto's arms next to the sides of his head, his biceps flexing and bulging making Akaashi's mouth water. He leaned in and started licking and sucking on them coaxing whorish moans from Bokuto's lips.

"A-Aah.. Oh yeah.. yess.. Keiji-ah-ahn!" The taller male panted heavily as Akaashi switched over to his other arm, giving the same treatment to his other bicep before licking down to his broad chest and sucking on one of his nipples. Bokuto gasped loudly, his mouth wide open and drooling as he felt that skillful and sinful tongue flicking and pressing against the nub, his other nipple being rolled and pinched with Akaashi's fingers. "G-gah! A-ah.. mm.. Keiji.. fuuck.. so good.. nngh!" Akaashi switched sides, now licking and nibbling on his other nipple while rubbing his fingers against the hardened one. It felt so fucking goood, and Bokuto wanted more and more. "Mmnh.. hnn.. a-ahn.. m-more I want more.. p-please Keiji!"

Akaashi moaned around his nipple, making Bokuto tremble before pulling his mouth away. Bokuto whined at the sudden lack of pleasure and stimulation before he felt a lubed finger poke at his entrance causing him to gasp.

"Easy there Koutarou. It's just me." The curly haired male said with slight amusement.

"Sorry! I-It was just so sudden.. a-and isn't the lube just gonna wash away from the water?"

Akaashi smirked mischievously, "This is a special kind of lube Koutarou, one that is waterproof."

Bokuto's eyes widened and he screeched in shock, "Wait that shit actually exists?!"

The other male only gave him a firm nod in response before swirling his finger around his lover's hole to loosen him up a bit. "It does Koutarou. Now can you please turn around facing the shower tiled wall so I can prepare you as easily and properly as possible?" Akaashi knew Bokuto was starting to get impatient as he immediately obeyed and faced towards the tiled wall, leaning forward and planting his hands on the tiles, his toned but gorgeous ass sticking out facing Akaashi.

Akaashi licked his lips at the sight before slowly sliding in a finger into Bokuto who whimpered faintly at the intrusion. The dark haired man caressed his ass cheek with his other hand soothingly in order to comfort Bokuto and it seemed to work because Bokuto started begging for more like the whore he was for Akaashi.

"Mmn..m-more Keiji.. I want more.. please?" He looked behind him over his shoulder, his golden eyes and voice so needy.

_Well if the slut wanted more, then Akaashi would fucking give him more._

Akaashi bit his bottom lip as he watched three of his fingers thrusting and stretching Bokuto's insides thoroughly, the former captain shouting and screaming out filthy phrases as Akaashi's fingers skillfully found his prostate. Almost immediately, Bokuto looked behind his shoulder at him with the most slutty expression he has ever seen on him, his eyes pleading and watery as he said, "P-Please! Keiji! I-I'm ready.. just please fucking thrust your cock in me already! I want it so bad! Nngh! Please fuck me!"

Something in Akaashi snapped as he growled and took his fingers out, his hands gripping onto Bokuto's hips as he thrust his dick into him fully and deeply, both of them moaning and screaming at the pleasurable sensation.

Akaashi wanted to wait a bit before he could move so that Bokuto could adjust to his length but the other male seemed ready to go since he started moving his ass back and forth on his erection, his eyes still glowing and pleading, "M-Move.. I-It's okay Keiji.. I'm ready so please.. j-just fuck me already."

Akaashi nodded and started a slow pace to which Bokuto whined, "Nooo, _faster.. rougher.. harder.._ p-please Keiji!"

_This fucking needy little whore!_

And so Akaashi right away increased the force of his thrusts both in speed and roughness, his cock going as deep as it could and finding Bokuto's prostate almost instantly making the taller male scream loudly in pleasure, "Aaah! T-There! Fuck me there Keiji! Oh yes! Yeesss!" 

At that moment, he saw Bokuto's body shake in pleasure, almost causing him to fall to his knees. Luckily, Akaashi managed to wrap an arm around his lower torso to prevent him from collapsing. However, his arm felt something warm, slick, and thick on Bokuto's chest and abdomen. He looked down over his shoulder in shock as he realized it was Bokuto's cum.

"Fuck! You're such a fucking slut Koutarou, cumming from me finding your prostate and fuckeing you hard!" Akaashi continued to fuck in and out of Bokuto's tight ass, his walls warm and wet squeezing his dick so fucking good and just right. Akaashi was losing his damn mind and it seems so is Bokuto as he was _moaning, mewling, and squealing_ at the top of his lungs.

"Yeesss Keiji! A slut! A slut for you Keiji! I'm a slut only for you Keiji! Aahn! Fuck me! _Fuck me!_ " Bokuto's mouth was gaping and drooling uncontrollably, his face so slutty and needy, his body shaking from the force of Akaashi's thrusts, and loud wanton moans leaving his mouth. _God,_ Akaashi loved seeing his lover like this as much as he loved seeing him smile like an idiot.

"Nngh.. Fuck! Yeah? You fucking like it when I fuck you like this? Hard, fast, and rough? Huh?! Is that how you want it you filthy little bitch?!" Akaashi's mind by now was completely clouded with lust and need for his boyfriend and Bokuto was not fairing any better.

"Fuck! Yess! Fuck yeess! Just like that Keiji! Mmngh! I love it! I fucking love it when you fuck me hard like this! Mmn..a-aah!"

They continued to fuck each other like that, hard and rough, fast and furious, their heavy pants and wanton sounds filling the entire room, both not even caring shit if somebody heard them. Who cares if they hear? Let them hear! Let them know how good their fucking is and how deep their love is for each other.

Akaashi wrapped one of his arms around Bokuto's muscled chest, pulling his back to his chest, their bodies now pressed together as their tongues and lips mingled erotically in a heated kiss.

"A-ah! Nngh! Nah-ah! Keiji! So good! Fuck! I'm so close! Nngh! Mmnn!" Bokuto's moaned loudly, his cock was dribbling with precum heavily as it bounced from how hard Akaashi was thrusting.

The other boy growled into the kiss as he brought his other hand to Bokuto's big cock and started jerking him off fast and hard. His thrusts quickening and slamming into Bokuto's prostate repeatedly as he groaned into the other's ear lowly, "Me too Koutarou.. Then fucking cum.. Come on you slut, make a wet hot mess and fucking cum for me bitch! A-ah! _Aaahhhh!_ " He moaned out as he cummed hard into his boyfriend, spurts of hot cum coating Bokuto's insides in white.

"K-Keiji! Fuck! Nngh! Ah! Keiji! _Aaaahhhhh!_ " The taller male screamed out in pure ecstasy as he came at the same time as Akaashi, several ropes of pearly cum shooting high and onto the tiles on the wall. He whimpered as he felt Akaashi's cum warm up his insides causing him to lick his lips at the pleasurable sensation.

For a few minutes, they stayed there frozen, trying to calm their racing breaths and relishing in the feeling of being connected in the most intimate way possible. They kissed each other lovingly before Akaashi pulled out slowly causing Bokuto to whine at the empty feeling in his hole.

After regaining the strength and feeling of his body, Bokuto turned around to face his partner, smiling and hugging him in a loving embrace, pecking his lips with another gentle kiss before saying, "That was so good Keiji... Thank you so much... I love you Keiji..."

Akaashi returned his embrace, arms wrapping around his boyfriend with a sincere smile on his face, "You're welcome Koutarou... I love you too..." He said honestly with adoration in his eyes for the other male before a serious expression crossed his features. "Although, today you were such a tease."

Bokuto kissed him before putting on a shit-eating grin, "You fucking _loved_ it." He said teasingly and confidently.

"Yes.. Yes I do Koutarou." Akaashi chuckled at him.

Suddenly, a couple of loud banging knocks startled them coming from the locked bathroom door.

"If you are done with your fucking already I need to use the fucking bathroom now!" A loud angry voice sounded through the wood.

"Tetsurou, please mind your language." A soft voice could also be heard.

"Screw my fucking language Kenma! I need to go piss like  _ASAP!_ Now you two fuckers better get the _fuck_ out of there  _now!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know in the comments if there are any grammar or spelling errors. I would love to hear your comments and opinions. :D


End file.
